COMENTARIOS
by Flor- Soleada
Summary: UA. A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, tus amigos arruinan una de tus perfectas publicaciones de Facebook con sus tontos comentarios, y como a nosotros a el Equipo Avatar le ha pasado algo parecido. ONE-SHOT.


**COMENTARIOS.**

**Sumary: UA. A todos no ha pasado alguna vez, tus amigos arruinan una de tus perfectas publicaciones de Facebook con sus tontos comentarios, y como a nosotros a el Equipo Avatar le ha pasado algo parecido.**

Zuko se encontraba sentado frente a su computador revisando todas la fotos que Ty Lee y su hermana le habían hecho tomarse ayer, según ellas, su foto de perfil de Facebook estaba vieja y el necesitaba cambiarla, pero era más que obvio que ellas no se conformarían con tomar una sola foto, no, ellas llenaron toda la memoria de su cámara.

Y ahí se encontraba el, viendo las mil y un fotos que le habían tomado.

Al final se decidió por una foto en la que solo se podía ver de su cintura para arriba, el estaba volteando para un lado con el viento moviendo sus oscuros cabellos, si definitivamente esa era la mejor foto.

Publico la imagen con la siguiente descripción.

"_Todos hemos pasado por experiencias, buenas y malas, no importa lo que haya pasado, lo que importa es saber sobrellevarlas" _

No era muy su estilo publicar algo así, pero era lo que todos sus conocidos publicaban hoy en día así que ¿Por qué no?

Una semana después:

A Ty Lee, Azula, Katara, Mai, Iroh y otras 62 personas más les gusta esto.

Ver comentarios.

**Iroh: **

Que linda reflexión sobrino, creo que te falto poner algo referente al té, pero buena reflexión ;)

A 2 personas les gusta esto.

**Zuko:**

Eso es porque yo no soy un súper amante del té como tú.

**Ty Lee:**

Que Sexy Zuko.

A 12 persona les gusta esto.

**Zuko:**

Gracias Ty Lee e.e

**Mai:**

¿Qué rayos crees que haces Ty Lee?

Zuko:

No exageres Mai, Ty Lee es solo una amiga.

**Jet:**

Ohhh, creo que alguien no tendrá sexo esta noche.

A 15 personas les gusta esto.

**Mai:**

Nosotros no tendremos sexo esta noche.

**Jet:**

Dime eso por la mañana ;)

A 12 personas les gusta esto.

**Mai:**

JET, ERES UN IDIOTA.

**Zuko:**

Estoy de acuerdo con Mai.

**Jet:**

Con ella y conmigo ;)

**Katara: **

Jet, ¿Por qué siempre arruinas las fotos de todos?

**Jet:**

No las arruino, solo las mejoro con mis sexys comentarios.

**Sokka:**

Creo que estas equivocado Jet, ningún comentario es más sexy que el mío ;)

A Suki le gusta esto.

**Aang: **

¿Por qué todos están peleando? Creo que todos podemos llegar a una solución n_n

**Toph:**

No lo arruines Aang, esto se está poniendo bueno.

**Katara:**

Toph, ¿Cómo rayos escribiste eso?

**Toph:**

El sexy y fuerte guerrero Sokka, lo está escribiendo por mí.

**Katara:**

Eso explica todo -_-

**Jin:**

Qué lindo Zuko, espero que pronto vengas a Ba Sing Se a visitarme, besos :*

**Mai: **

ALEJATE DE EL LAGARTONA.

**Azula:**

Descuida Mai, pronto todos sufrirán mi ira y serán devorados por mis llamas, ella será la primera.

**Jin:**

O_O

**Mai:**

Eso será espectacular Azula :3

**Sokka:**

Zuko, creo que a tu hermana se le zafo un tornillo.

**Zuko: **

Descuida se le zafo hace tiempo.

A 7 personas les gusta esto.

**Jet:**

Con o sin tornillo zafado Azula es sexy.

**Azula:**

Cuando el mundo termine, tal vez considere el dejarte vivir.

**Jet:**

Encantado ;)

**Suki:**

Eres un enfermo mental.

A 5 personas les gusta esto.

**Jet:**

Tienes razón ella no es la única sexy aquí ;)

**Sokka:**

DEJA A SUKI EN PAZ.

**Toph:**

A si se habla Capitán Boomerang.

**Katara:**

Quieren dejar de comentar, sus notificaciones me están matando x.x

**Jet:**

Ajasfbas

**Jet:**

Hola.

**Jet:**

Hello.

**Jet:**

Soy Sexy :3

Jet:

:3

Jet:

ASSKSJSDJASHDS

**Jet:**

¡JET!

**Aang:**

Para ya Jet, estoy de acuerdo con Katara, esto está cansando.

**Jet:**

Aang, tu siempre estás de acuerdo con Katara -.-

A 6 personas les gusta esto.

**Katara:**

Y el idiota de los idiotas habla de nuevo -.-

**Jet:**

No copees mi carita :$

**Katara:**

Tú no eres el dueño de las caritas de Facebook.

**Momo:**

Brrt Brrt Brt.

A 846 personas le gusta esto.

**Sokka:**

¿Cómo DIABLOS ENTRO MOMO A FACEBOOK?

**Aang:**

Creo que por error deje encendido mi celular n_n

**Toph:**

Bien hecho pies ligeros.

**Aang:**

No es mi culpa :T

**Sokka:**

Tengo hambre :/

**Zuko:**

Tú siempre tienes hambre.

A Katara le gusta esto.

**Suki:**

Preparare algo de carne n_n

**Sokka:**

¡WOHOOO!

**Ozai:**

Esta página es estúpida, los destruiré a todos.

A Azula le gusta esto.

**Azula:**

Yo te ayudare Padre.

**Jet:**

Oye, tranquilo viejo.

**Zuko:**

Creo que esto, es oficial, mi foto de perfil esta arruinada -.-

**Jet:**

Estaba arruinada mucho antes de que comentáramos.

**Katara:**

El único que lo arruino fuiste tú.

**Jet:**

Y yo que planeaba invitarte a salir.

**Katara:**

Gracias a Dios no lo hiciste x.x

**Sokka:**

SUKI, ¿DONDE ESTA MI CARNE?

**Suki:**

Baja por ella.

**Sokka:**

Mejor sube tú.

**Suki:**

Flojo -.-

**Toph:**

Creo que ustedes no conocen Inbox.

A 6 personas les gusta esto.

**Jet:**

Esto parece Telenovela.

Zuko:

Estúpidos comentarios :$

**FIN.**

**Bueno eso fue todo, perdonen si los personajes son un poco OOC, al igual si ven faltas de ortografía, esto lo escribí en el celular, además de que estaba apurada para subirlo que no revise el archivo.**

**La imagen que Zuko publica es la que esta de perfil.**

**Espero que hayan podido entender todo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen sus comentarios :D**


End file.
